One More Minute
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. After the defeat of Nehelenia, Chibiusa prepares to return to the 30th century, but saying good-bye to Hotaru has proved to be harder than she imagined. A friendship ficlet.


Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and Toei. ~^_^~ Please don't sue or I'll have to pull out my trusty Silence Glaive.  
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: ...been meaning to do this for years...  
---------------------------   
  
One More Minute  
~By Shimegami-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just...one more minute, okay?"   
  
Ruby met violet, choked with emotion but shedding no tears. It had been a long time since either had cried.   
  
"All right. We should say everything we need to say, since we've got the chance. Right?"   
  
They had been separated before, of course, but never with such finality. Even with the death and rebirth of Sailor Saturn such oppressive emotions had never overtaken them. Neither spoke, the heavy silence hanging in the air.   
  
For Chibiusa, who had been time-travelling since long before her adventures as a Sailor Senshi, it had become harder and harder to return to life at the Crystal Palace. She had no friends save Puu, who was always secluded from the rest of the palace warriors; and was outcast at school because she was the Princess. Here Chibiusa felt accepted--she had real friends and lots of people who cared about her. It was always hard to leave, but Queen Serenity insisted that she return.   
  
Never had it felt so final.   
  
The pink-haired girl stirred her milkshake nervously. Usagi would be mad if she didn't hurry--she was expected to be home by five o'clock to wish the other senshi good-bye. But this was harder than she had expected...though she and her best friend had only spent a small amount of time together, they felt as though they had known each other forever. To say such a final farewell she needed so much more time than this.   
  
"Chibiusa-chan..." Hotaru finally looked up long enough to meet the other girl's eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"   
  
The moon child didn't stop an ironic smile from slipping out. "I'm more worried about you, Hotaru-chan!" The darker girl had been alone all her life--and was now practically orphaned. Hotaru could certainly take care of herself, but it seemed she was destined never to have a normal childhood.   
  
Of course, both of them were old beyond their years.   
  
Ever mature, Hotaru only smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. Having had you as a friend and fighting beside me is more than I could have asked for."   
  
They lapsed into silence again, torn between acting like the children they resembled or like the adults they had become. It would do no good to cry; staying long enough to defeat Nehelenia had been a stretch for the Princess, and her return could no longer be delayed. Hotaru was content on her own. Sending Chibiusa home with her best wishes was the right thing to do. It would be equally hard for the pink-haired girl to bid goodbye to Usagi, Mamoru, Momo and the other senshi; what would be said between the two best friends could only happen now. She wished they'd had longer.   
  
"So...is this good-bye? Hotaru-chan?"   
  
"Just...another moment. Okay?" Although immaturity threatened to take over, Hotaru kept her voice even. "I'd like to give you something...for luck, in the future." She withdrew a small box from her sachel and handed it to the moon child, who took it hestitantly.   
  
"Ne, Hotaru-chan...I didn't get you anything at all...I'm sorry." Chibiusa regretted that she didn't have Luna-P with her as she opened the box. Inside lay a small silver pendant shaped like the planet her best friend stood guard over. "Oh! It's beautiful!"   
  
Smiling, Hotaru clasped her hands together. "I'm glad you like it."   
  
Chibiusa settled the pendant around her neck, admiring how Saturn's rings caught the light. "I love it. Thank you, Hotaru-chan." She rifled through her knapsack, searching for some sort of impromptu gift. The schoolbooks and supplies inside yielded nothing of interest, however, and the girl instead removed the silver ring from her finger. "Please keep this."   
  
"Chibiusa-chan..." Hotaru looked shocked. "I don't know if I can accept that. Didn't you bring it from home?"   
  
"I've only just started wearing it," Chibiusa assured her friend. "It doesn't look nice on me anyway. Please take it--as a symbol of our friendship."   
  
"Thank you." Hotaru accepted the ring and slid it onto a slim finger, admiring its shine. "I'll treasure it always."   
  
The two girls shared a hug over the table, remembering time spent together: their meeting in the park, the trip to the observatory, fighting Nehelenia side by side; when Sailor Chibimoon had saved Saturn from certain death. Although their time together had not always been happy, Hotaru treasured every moment she had spent with her best friend.   
  
And still neither would let the tears come. Desperate to break the silence, Hotaru glanced at her watch. "It's almost time."   
  
"You're right." The parting with Usagi was going to be just as difficult, if not more. Chibiusa wondered if she'd make it through all of her good-byes.   
  
"Chibiusa..."   
  
Usagi would be angry.   
  
"One more minute, okay?"   
  
Hotaru smiled. "All right...One more minute."   
  
  
  


_So goodbye, my friend.   
I know I'll never see you again.   
But the time together through the all the years,   
Will take away these tears.   
It's okay now.   
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
Shi-chan: The friendship between Hotaru and Chibiusa is something I've always been a fan of. Hope you all enjoyed.   
  
The last bit is from a song by Linda Ronstat.  
  
More _Sibling Swap_ and _Memory Loss_ to come. Stay tuned. ~Shi 


End file.
